The Middle
by Nyx Pax
Summary: Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. Full Summary inside! Smitchie! *Moved from old account to new.
1. First Day of School Part I

**Lunar's Note: **Okay, welcome all old and new readers! For you old readers (so you don't have to sit and wait), this story will be updating every 2 reviews or so (so I know everyone is still reading it…just in case otherwise it'll be updated every ten minutes), along with a brand new chapter or two! (Yeah shocker right?) I am still inspired by every single Camp Rock fic, I've read in the past till this very day. All were so incredibly elegantly written and all kept me very entertained. So I am hopeful, that this story will do you all the same.

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Camp Rock…or the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter One: First Day of School Part I  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Birds were chirping, the sun blazing down onto her through her open curtain window.

"Mitchie! Wake up it's your first day back to school!" Mitchie Torres groaned.

It has only been a couple of days after, Camp Rock ended.

She sighed. She never wanted to leave but she knew she had to. It was pure torture for her to say goodbye to all her friends that she had made. Heck! It was even pure torture for her to say goodbye to Tess—who lucky got an attitude change after Final Jam.

Mitchie silently prayed that there wasn't any summer homework, if there was, well let's just say she was doomed.

She went into her bathroom to take her usual morning shower.

As soon as she was done, she got out of her shower, wrapped herself into a towel and walked back towards her bedroom, going through her drawers and her closet looking for something to wear.

Before she knew it, her entire room was covered with clothes even her bed!

Mitchie sighed. She looked around her clothing covered room, when her eyes lit up.

She rushed to her bed, and picked a button-up gray shirt, then decided to wear a black tank top, with white splattered all over it, underneath it, leaving the button-up shirt wide open. Of course the gray shirt belonged to Shane Gray, her only one true love, from Camp Rock…but hey who would ever tell it was from him? She wore her skinny black jeans.

And to add a little flavor to it, she added a black and red tie that she loosened.

She left her wavy hair down and only added pink lip gloss.

As she left her room, she grabbed her brown butterfly shoulder bag, her yellow song book and her decorative, black and blue sidekick phone that Shane got her.

"Ah, there you are mija! You barely have time to eat!" Connie Torres, scolded her daughter.

Mitchie looked at the kitchen cloak and saw that her mom was right.

"You're lucky that I made you toast. Now get going! The bus is going to leave soon!" Connie said, handing Mitchie, two pieces of toast in a napkin and scooted her out of the house, after Mitchie put on her black converses, of course.

Mitchie sighed as she ran towards her bus stop barely making it. _Was her once normal life going to be different, today?_ That single thought haunted her, as it pondered through her mind, as she walked onto her bus sitting next to her childhood friend, Sierra.

"Mitchie!! How was your summer?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie grinned, as she remembered her memories of Camp Rock. Should she tell Sierra about it? She thought to herself. She looked around, and figured that she shouldn't. Who knows who could be listening into their conversation?

Then again…nah! Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but she felt something buzz her in her pocket. She held an apologizing look towards Sierra and said, "Hold on Si," as she took out her sidekick and opened it up, seeing as their was a text message waiting for her, to be read.

_To: Mitchie  
From: Shane  
Where are you? What are you doing?_

-x-

_To: Shane  
From: Mitchie  
On my bus…going to school. Save me! xD_

_-x-_

_To: Mitchie  
From: Shane  
Can't sorry babe, as much as I would love to…xD_

_-x-_

_To: Shane  
From: Mitchie  
Fine! Leave me to rot and die. See if I care! :P_

_-x-_

_To: Mitchie  
From: Shane  
Sorry!! I miss you though…_

_-x-_

_To: Shane  
From: Mitchie  
Same! I'll keep you in my thoughts today. Love you._

_-x-_

_To: Mitchie  
From: Shane  
Same here; love you too._

As Mitchie ended her text conversation with Shane, she closed her sidekick and looked at Sierra who looked shocked.

"OMG! Mitchie, when did you get a sidekick?" Sierra asked, gazing upon Mitchie's sidekick, not really bothering to ask who Mitchie was texting for so long.

"…This summer." Mitchie said, looking at Sierra's reaction.

"Your parents finally allowed you to get a phone? Lucky!" Sierra teased. "Mine still won't let me get one until next year!" Sierra whined.

"Actually…my parents didn't give it to me…a friend did." Mitchie whispered, afraid of what Sierra's reaction would be like.

"A friend…? Oh…okay than." Sierra said, dismissing the topic and turning around in her seat to gaze outside of the bus.

Mitchie groaned; she just knew that her first day back at school was going be hectic.

Oh if only she knew how right she was.

-x-x-x-x-

**++ Yeah, I'm keeping the old ending AN (just edited a bit) for this chapter.**

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but I just needed this part done and over with; so think of it as a filler chapter…that'll keep you waiting for more.

Before I get any questions on why I chose a sidekick as Mitchie's phone, I'll answer it, right here and now: _I figured that for most fics, where Mitchie gets a phone from Shane, it's usually high tech phones like an iphone or anything like that. So I wanted to differ from that, so I chose a sidekick phone._

And I know, some of you might wonder, why I don't use text language…like _u, r, etc._ I don't want to do it. I rarely use it over IM! So you may hate for that…but sometimes, when you read text language, you won't understand it…and I don't want to give you all a headache just wondering what it means: so sorry, text lovers, no text language in text conversations.

Please don't forget to review.


	2. First Day of School Part II

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Woah, just like woah. Five reviews in one chapter with a whole lot of story alerts and favorites! AWW! You guys are making me blush!! Sorry, I didn't update like I had originally planned too…but my dad took my computer over…so here is chapter two of the Middle!

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Paxx_  
Chapter One: First Day of School Part II  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So far, the first day back at school was rough for Mitchie.

Let's go back to the very beginning, shall we?

* * *

"_That's right! Shane and I were all into each other, at Camp Rock." Rita Lodav gossiped rather loudly to her friends in the hallway as they walked by Mitchie._

_You see, Rita is basically the "Tess" at Mitchie's school. She'll do anything, to get what she wants._

_Mitchie scoffed, slamming her locker loudly._

"_Mitchie? What's the matter?" Sierra asked her, watching her display, from across the hallway, where her own locker was located._

_Mitchie shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about." Was her reply to Sierra._

_What else could she say? That she actually went to Camp Rock and met Shane Gray himself? And now he was off limits to date, since he was already hers? Mitchie scoffed in her head. That would DEFINITELY make an interesting conversation with Sierra._

_Sierra looked at Mitchie strange, trying to determine whether she was lying or not, finally she nodded._

"_Alright than, but you have got to tell me who got you, your sidekick!" Sierra squealed out, as they started to walk towards their first period class which was Spanish III._

"_I'll tell you later, Si." Mitchie said, as they arrived to their class. As soon as everyone was inside and the bell rung, the teacher began speaking._

"_Hola clase," The teacher said, as she stood up and writing her name on the board._

"_Hola!" The students replied._

"_I am Mrs. Teller. I must say, welcome back to school. I do hope that must of you had a wonderful summer break, but now it is time to go back to business—ultimately meaning Spanish," And that's how it went, Mrs. Teller started to teach them the basics once more as to refresh their minds with Spanish. Once she did that, she started writing sentences for them to write down._

_Barely even an hour and a half later, the bell rung, Mitchie solemnly bid Sierra a goodbye as they split up to go to their next class._

_She was currently at her locker, switching textbooks, when she received a text message._

_She looked around to check to make sure that no teachers were around and quietly took out her sidekick to answer._

To: Mitchie

From: Shane

I miss you. Is school over for you, yet?

-x-

To: Shane

From: Mitchie

I miss you too. And no it isn't over for me yet. I'm risking my sidekick being taking away just to answer to your reply! Oh no! The bell just rung! I have to go! Bye Pop Star!! LOVE YOU!!

_Mitchie groaned, closing her sidekick and putting it away, while locking up her locker and running to her next class. She cursed the school for being so big right now._

_As she reached her next class, which sadly was Gym, all eyes were on her right now._

_She cursed slightly under her breath. It looked like a free period for them, a basically a usual free period for Mitchie was getting picked on or having to listening to girls rant about their 'prefect' boyfriends and what they did for them the night after._

"_Mitchie Torres?" A voice asked her from behind._

_She turned around and smiled, "Coach L," Mitchie always loved her coach. Sure gym wasn't exactly a good subject with her, but there was only one coach out of the multiple coaches there at her school, that basically taught all four grades. And she was lucky to get her again, for this year other than the other coaches._

"_You were late. Explain." Coach L said, firmly yet still smiling at the same time._

"_I was…uh…in the bathroom?" She knew that she came up with the worst excuse ever, but what else was there? Texting her famous boyfriend in between classes had a huge sign with bold red printing saying NO written all over it._

_L looked at her strangely, but just nodded. "Fine; you're are severely lucky that today is the first day back at school and for the fact that today for us, is a free day. Now get going!" L pushed her towards the bleachers._

"_Oh! And Torres?" L called out after her, Mitchie turned around._

"_Nice outfit," Mitchie turned red. She honestly didn't expect anyone to compliment her outfit let alone a teacher nonetheless!_

_As Mitchie turned around to start walking towards the bleachers, she reached in her bag, to get her song book out. Maybe she could write a new song, while waiting for the longsome period to end._

_She silently headed towards the top of the bleachers, were most kids avoided, since it was dubbed, "The Losers Area". But Mitchie honestly didn't care what it was called; all she knew was that it was the best place in the Gymnasium. It was quiet. And that's all she really cared about._

_Flipping through her song book, she finally found a blank page to use. As she looked around the gym, wondering if she could get inspiration, suddenly she thought of something, she grinned then started to write it down. As she wrote it down, she softly started to sing it, quietly to herself._

"La-de-da!  
Yeah!

You fled from medication  
'cause it only causes pain  
you won't go to the doctor  
he keeps calling you insane,"

"_What's that you're writing, loser?" A voice asked from right in front of her._

_Before she could even answer, she felt her song book being snatched off her lap._

"_Hey! Give it back!" Mitchie all but growled out. It was her song book! Her own personal songs that she wrote with HER feelings! No one else's! She internally groaned as she noticed it was Rita and her goons who took her song book._

"_He keeps calling you insane?! HAHA! That's the most stupidest line I ever heard!" Rita laughed out, as her goons laughed with her._

"_Just give it back!" Mitchie yelled, reaching to grab her song book, but her eyes widened as Rita threw it in the air._

"_Oops." Rita said innocently, a smug look on her face._

_Mitchie glared at her, grabbed her stuff and pushed through them._

_As she did that though, she saw Coach L heading towards them with Mitchie's song book in her hands._

"_Rita Lodav! Detention! That goes for the rest of you girls, besides Mitchie!" L shouted out, anger in her tone._

"_But we're innocent coach!" Jessica String, whined, one of Rita's goons._

"_I saw the whole bloody thing! It's my word against yours; teacher against student. Who do you think they will really believe?" L asked, daring for any of them to say anything._

_L suddenly softened and turned towards Mitchie, "Hey Torres, put it away and start heading to your next class. Here's your pass to leave early." L said giving Mitchie back her song book and a blue pass._

_Before Mitchie could ask why, L responded, "Just think of it, as a thank you since your mother catered for my sister's wedding." All Mitchie did was nod, blushing for the attention that she was now getting and quickly high speeded out of the gym._

* * *

That took place over two hours ago. After her gym class, was her science class; they hadn't really done much except go through some important factors like what they were going to learn in the upcoming school year and such.

Right now, Mitchie was now in the cafeteria eating lunch while talking to Sierra.

It wasn't really the best lunch, but it was still edible and that's all that mattered to Mitchie.

Hopefully, her mom would be able to make her lunch tomorrow, Mitchie thought, just dreaming of the delectable treats of her moms cooking.

Both she and Sierra groaned, as they heard Rita talk with her friends rather loudly and rudely about both of them, being the losers of the school. But they didn't really care what others thought about them, as long as they had each other, they were fine with being called the losers of the school.

Soon the bell rang, and it was off to Music AP for Mitchie and English III for Sierra.

As soon as Mitchie entered the door, she was shocked. She couldn't believe who she was seeing right now…and apparently neither did the two people that she was looking at.

-x-x-x-x-

What do you all think? Do you like it so far? I won't revise any of it, since it looks fine to me so far. So hope you all loved it and please don't forget to review. Now I'm off to school.


	3. Brown and Andy in Mitchie's School?

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Whoa! You are all angels, you know that? I come back today from school, to see my inbox filled with story alerts and everything!! AWW!! Thank you all! I'll update tomorrow morning before I go to school once again just to inform you guys. Thanks again for everything!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Three: Brown and Andy in Mitchie's School!?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Andy!! Brown!! What are you guys doing here!?" Mitchie exclaimed, excited to see at least two people from Camp Rock, even though she barely knew them.

"Mitchie!" Andy exclaimed, hugging Mitchie tighter than her hug.

Brown cleared his throat, causing both teens to let go of each other and look at him, with a look saying, 'Why-are-you-interrupting-this-beautiful-moment?' he grinned and then hugged them both at the same time.

"You're never too old to have a group hug, puppet!" Brown exclaimed, grinning like the mad man that he was.

"Ack! Brown!" The two teens complained, getting out of his death grip hug—that was truly deadly.

As their little moment ended, Mitchie turned serious, "No—seriously what are you guys doing here? Is something wrong with Shane?" Her eyes widening as she said this to Brown.

Brown chuckled as Andy laughed.

"You know, puppet…I do have a life _outside_ of Camp Rock. I don't just live there all year long, although I would love too." Brown confessed, making Mitchie turn slightly red.

"But no, nothing is wrong with Shane. Don't think, I have yet to lose contact with him, I did talk to him just a bit, heard you two were talking…an hour ago, perhaps?" Brown loved teasing Mitchie so it seems, Mitchie was turning a very bright red, so Andy jumped in to save her.

"Hey you two! You do realize, Brown that Mitchie asked us a question, right?" Andy said.

"That's right!" Mitchie piped up.

Brown chuckled, "My answer is simple, puppet. I did speak to a certain chief just the other day, and she just so happened to me, when I was looking for a job until Camp Rock mind you, that a certain school was looking for a music teacher. Then I thought to myself what better way to help the young generation again, by becoming a music teacher! And well here I am!" Brown exclaimed.

Mitchie's eyes widened, "You're my music teacher, again?" Mitchie asked Brown nodded; Mitchie squealed and hugged him.

"Hey! No teacher student relationship! You should know about that, right little '_He keeps calling you insane,_" A voice sneered, interrupted them.

Mitchie softly growled, letting Brown go and glaring at the voice that interrupted them, which so happened to be Rita.

"He keeps calling you insane?" Brown asked in a teasing voice while raising his eyebrow at Mitchie. All Mitchie did in response was stick her tongue at him.

"I didn't get to answer her question!" Andy whined from behind them.

Mitchie giggled slightly.

"Now, onwards to business, yes I am now the music teacher here," Brown started in a serious tone as more kids started to arrive in the classroom.

"Now, you two already know how I don't really like being uncool. But now I have to." Brown said, indicating both Mitchie and Andy.

"Ah, now Miss?" Brown asked.

"Rita Lodav." Rita said, smugly.

"Thank you. Miss Lodav, you should not judge a book by its cover, as the clever life saying goes. I would give you detention for that rudely remark, but sadly I may not seeing how it is the first day back of school. So why don't you just sit in the front…_for the rest of the school year_," Brown said, indicating for Rita to sit in the front row, as Mitchie and Andy went in the back near the guitars and drums.

"Now, my name is Mr. Cessario, but I prefer it if you all just call me Brown. I don't like acting or being uncool, so try to get on my good side. Some of you already may know me, if you ever been or gotten a tour at Camp Rock." Brown stated.

"So let's begin shall we? First things first, one by one, everyone is gonna state their name, and what they want to learn here in music class. And if you can play an instrument, dance or sing, than by all means you shall do that. If you don't than you're just slowly getting on my bad side." Smiling by now, Brown pointed at Mitchie.

"Ah, how about you first, puppet?" Brown smirked, seeing Mitchie glare at him.

"But—" Mitchie tried to protest.

"The finger never lies." Brown said, inside he was laughing, it was just like the first day of music class in Camp Rock.

"Fine," Mitchie huffed out, Andy started to laugh at Mitchie while the other students in the class were looking confused, while Rita and her posse looked happy that Mitchie would embarrass herself in front of the whole class.

"But," Mitchie started, "May I get someone else to help me out, if I were to sing?" Mitchie asked, smirking at Andy, who stopped laughing at that point.

"I never did say anything about not allowed to partner up now did I?" Brown said, grinning at Andy.

"Alright than, my name is Mitchie Torres; I would like to learn how to play the drums," At this remark, Andy smirked, "I can play both the guitar and the piano, but I prefer singing than doing anything else," Mitchie introduced herself.

"And what are you going to sing for us, today, Ms. Torres?" Brown asked.

"Something that will bring back memories," Mitchie grinned; she turned towards Andy and whispered something in his ear. "But! But we don't have everyone here!" Andy protested.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Trust me, Andy. All we need is your beats, I'll do everything else." Mitchie said.

"Fine…but I'm helping you sing. It won't be fun just playing the beats without singing." Andy said.

"Deal!" "Ah, but first introduce yourself, man." Brown said indicating Andy, who shook his head to get himself into the rhythm.

"My name is Andy Wheston. I guess, I would like to know how to play the piano…," Andy just shrugged at this remark not really sure what he wanted to learn, "I prefer playing the drums than anything else." Andy introduced himself while walking towards the drum set in the room.

"Well by all means play, sing! Go, go!" Brown shouted, a bit too hyper for a man of his age.

As Andy started to get into the rhythm of the song, Mitchie started to bop her head with the music as Brown grinned.

As on cue, Mitchie started to sing with Andy.

* * *

(_I - Mitchie; _**B**_** – **_**Andy;**R– Both_)_

"'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock on!

We rock, we rock on!

_Come as you are _

**You're a superstar**

World in your pocket and you know it

**You can feel that beat**

_Running through your feet_

Heart's racing fast,

You're rock and rolling

_All that you need is the music  
_**to take you to some other place  
**_where you know you belong_

Raise your hands up  
in the air and scream  
we're finding our voice,  
following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

_We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
_**Won't stop ourselves  
Cause we love it**  
_We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see_  
**No more hiding out  
We're gonna own it**

**All that you need is the music  
**_To take you to some other place  
_**Where you know you belong**

Raise your hands up  
in the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
following our dreams

Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

_Got the music in our souls  
_**And it's the thing we want the most**  
_It picks up when we fall down  
_**And now it turns our world around**

Cause we rock (camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
**Everyday and every night**_  
_Cause we rock (camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
_It's all we want to do in life, yeah _

Raise your hands up  
in the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
**following our dreams**  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
_Well the better we sound_  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

Raise your hands up  
in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
**Well the better we sound **  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
we rock, we rock on

We rock, we rock, we rock! (We rock on)  
We rock, we rock...CAMP ROCK!"

* * *

Both teens were slowly breathing in and out, as they stopped singing.

It was hard for them to do the song with just the two of them, but they had fun, doing it.

Actually, Mitchie swore she could hear Brown singing with them as well, but she shrugged that thought off.

Slowly one by one, everyone in the class (besides Rita and her posse) started to applause them.

No one suspected that Mitchie could sing—let alone that good!

Not one single student noticed; Brown put away a video camera in his desk, not a single soul.

"Well done! Excellent! Brings back memories, doesn't?" Brown asked both teens who nodded.

Andy high-fived Mitchie as he went back to his sat, while Mitchie slummed down in her seat, resting her head on Andy's shoulder to regain her breath.

And that was how the rest of the music class went. Everyone gave astonishing performances, but not one could beat Mitchie's and Andy's, not even Rita's!

Five minutes before the bell rang, Mitchie made sure to get both Andy's and Brown's number in her sidekick for safe keeping.

-x-x-x-x-

So…was it still good (for you old readers) and was it really wicked (for you new readers)?? I hope so! Or else, I'll be sad to hear that it wasn't. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you all think.


	4. Trainwreck

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Okay, sorry for not updating for so long. I've gotten sidetracked because of school (bummer right?). I think like 2 projects were due on the same day this week…not really sure. And I'm definitely trying to forget about them. I must say, not many of you have reviewed like old times…:( Are you all mad at me for moving to a new account? I hope not. But please, don't forget to review. I want to see if we could try to break the 60 review mark like we did last time when I had six chapters out. Do you think you could all make an author happy? All you have to is just review even if it's one word. (: But nevertheless, I hope you are all happy with this chapter. I didn't revise it.

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation. Before I forget! All songs, in this fanfic does not belong to me, rather to Demi Lovato, JB, Disney, etc.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Four: Trainwreck  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Let's just say, the rest of Mitchie's day was boring.

The only good that came out of it was that Mitchie had learned from Brown, that her mom had invited him to dinner later on.

As soon as she had learned that though, she had called her mom using her phone and asked if Andy and his family could come over as well, luckily she agreed.

Right now, Mitchie was currently on her afternoon bus, talking with Sierra about how her day was.

"And he asked me out! Me! Mitchie, plain ol' Sierra!" Sierra squealed out.

"You're not plain nor are you old." Mitchie pointed out, sure she was happy for Sierra being asked by Todd Renalds, the most popular guy in school, but must she rant it around on the school bus? She's been talking about it for the past fifteen minutes. And they weren't even at her (Mitchie) bus stop, yet!

But—wait, wasn't he dating Rita? "Wait a second, Si. Isn't he already dating Rita?" Mitchie asked, concerned for her best friend.

"What does it matter, Mitchie? He asked me out!" Sierra bragged.

"N-nothing is wrong with that Si. I just don't want you to get hurt…" Mitchie trailed off.

"Hurt from what, Mitch: from becoming popular? Mitchie this is our dream! People will finally get to notice us!" Sierra exclaimed.

"No," Mitchie bravely stated, as she remembered the hurt feeling when she had lied to the entire Camp Rock. Such sorrow…pain endured her everyday even till this day, it still hurts; she didn't want to part be of it anymore.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sierra asked.

"No meaning, I won't take place with this. I won't stand by to watch my best friend getting hurt for being an idiot! I just won't! Now if you excuse me, this is my stop." Mitchie said, tears dangerously wanting to come out, as the bus slowed down and stopped at Mitchie's bus stop.

As she stepped off the bus, she could hear Sierra, shouting that she'll call her when she gets home.

Mitchie sighed, as she started to walk home, she took out her sidekick to see if she missed anything, prior to both Sierra and her fighting. She did, to her it looked like she had almost a dozen text messages from Shane, 2 missed calls from her mom, and a new voice mail. She didn't bother to answer any of them or listen to the voice mail. She could do that later.

At last, she couldn't hold her tears back; they were started to stream down her cheeks, her cheeks flushed with red as she ran. As she neared her house, she slowed down and started to walk. She couldn't Sierra. Why would her Sierra do something like this? Going on a date with some guy who already had a girlfriend!

"Does summer really change a person?" Mitchie asked herself, finally reaching her house. She opened the front door and just walked up the door, ignoring her mom when she said good afternoon or if everything was ok.

She reached her room and slowly entered it than slam the door and locked it.

Mitchie took out her song book and her sidekick, in which she put on her dresser to charge, and headed towards her guitar to play it.

She flipped opened her song book to get towards the song that she working on earlier. Once she did that she started to write more and more. Never stopping until she got it prefect. Until she finally got it prefect; she grinned to herself as she started to sing and play it on her guitar.

* * *

"_La-de-da  
Yeah_

_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
And ohh yeah!_

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
you asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dyin' to give it a try and you beg me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Ohh! Ohh yeah!_

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
so my hope kept growing  
and I never looked back  
you're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a train wreck  
But with you, I'm in love."

* * *

_

At the very top of the page, Mitchie wrote down, "Trainwreck" as the title of the song.

As soon as she dotted the 'i' in train, a knock came from her room door.

"Yes?" Mitchie called out.

"Mija, are you okay?" She heard her mom ask. At this question, Mitchie was hesitant to answer.

Was she okay? Was she honestly okay? She didn't really know how to answer the question, so she did what she had to do, lie.

"Ya mom, I'm okay! Don't worry about it!" Mitchie answered.

"Alright dear, if you say so. In a half an hour the Wheston's will be coming for dinner as well as Brown. Don't forget to change!" Her mom's voice sounded from afar, as she heard retreating footsteps head away from her door.

Mitchie sighed, time to get away for dinner, she thought to herself; silently praying that Shane was having a better time than her right now.

_Who knows? Maybe he'll visit soon_, she thought to herself.

At that thought alone, she scoffed to herself, who was she kidding?! He was a rock—pop star for crying out loud! He had tours to go to; he was probably too busy to even visit her.

To bad, she didn't realize how wrong she was.

-x-x-x-x-

Ooh! The tension is building up between Sierra and Mitchie! Why is Sierra acting like this towards Mitchie? –Hope you all liked this chapter! Please do review.  
Note: I'll probably be updating the last 2 old chapters later today or in a half an hour (separate from each) and then upload a new chapter. But it all depends on if you all want me too.


	5. A Beautiful Friendship Terminated

_**Lunar's Note:**_ I never realized how lucky I am to have such wonderful readers. Until now. Shocker right? I was amazed and shocked by how many people reviewed the last chapter. Utterly shocked! Literally TEN WHOLE REVIEWS. (: Although, we could have done better—just saying. But I must applaud you all! Although, we have like 40 something more to go till we reach our goal, but our goal would have to end next chapter…hmm…ok…here's the deal. If you all review more than ten times for this chapter and the next chapter, you get a BRAND NEW CHAPTER. Maybe even TWO. Who knows? I do. (:

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra is using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation. Before I forget! All songs, in this fanfic do not belong to me, rather to Demi Lovato, JB, Disney, etc.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** -  
The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Five: A Beautiful Friendship Terminated  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitchie sighed as she pummeled through her closet. She found the perfect black waistcoat with a black ruffled skirt but she had yet to find the prefect shirt. Rummaging through her closet once more, she finally found what she was looking for: a bright orange and yellow halter top which had a braided tie around the waist. It was a birthday gift from her mom last year, she just never worn it until now, having no other reason to wear it.

Putting on both the halter top and the waistcoat together, it looked rather dashing, she thought to herself. As she dragged on the ruffled skirt, she pondered if she should wear the jewelry that her mom got her along with the halter top. Thinking it was a good idea, she looked around her room. Spotting the orange designed necklace and the silver peace bracelet, she put them on. As well as thigh-length black stockings that was in her drawer. She topped it all off with her black converse shoes.

"Mitchie! Come down here, the Whestons are here!" Her mom shouted, as Mitchie opened her room door. Mitchie braced herself, for long conversations prior to herself, Andy and of course Camp Rock. She just knew it was going to be a hectic night whether she wanted to believe it or not. She just didn't know how hectic it was going to be.

"I'm coming!" Mitchie shouted out, walking towards the stairs that lead to the downstairs.

As Mitchie arrived downstairs, she noticed that Andy looked a whole lot like his mom—what she meant was like his facials looked the same like his mom; the only thing that it seemed that he got from his dad, was his hair and his height.

"Ah, there you are Mitchie! Janice, Erik this is our daughter, Mitchie." Her mother introduced her.

"So this is the infamous Mitchie, we've heard all about!" Andy's father, Erik boasted out.

"Dad!" Andy whined, as Mitchie blushed.

"Dear, remember what we had talked about. You mustn't embarrass us or Andy in front of his new friend," Janice stated calmly, smiling in Mitchie's direction.

"Where's Brown, mom?" Mitchie asked, wanting to desperately change the subject, looking around for her mentor and friend.

"He called at the last minute, mija. He couldn't make it, although he told me to tell you that you better practice any new songs that you have in mind for tomorrow," Connie said with an amusement face.

"Alright than," Mitchie stated, slightly laughing at Brown's comment. She knew Brown was probably going to be too busy to attend, so she wasn't all that sad.

"So how about we all head into the dining room?" Connie suggested with the others nodding.

As Mitchie's dad and mom lead their guests into the dining room, Mitchie stayed back to talk to Andy on their way there.

"So you talked to your parents about me?" Mitchie asked, slowly walking to the dining room with Andy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"They wanted to know who was new and what not," Andy embarrassingly said a bit red in his cheeks.

Mitchie laughed as they arrived at the dining room ready to eat.

* * *

Not too long after, dinner was eaten by everyone. They were all sitting at the dining table, eating a delicious chocolate cake, with flower petals all around it; curtsey of Connie.

Everyone was having a joyful time, eating and laughing. Both set of parents told embarrassing stories about their kids, which made said kids blush a whole lot; although, it was mostly Mitchie who was blushing a whole lot.

"This is embarrassing…" Andy muttered towards Mitchie, who he was sitting next to.

"You can say that again…" Mitchie muttered. The door bell rang as she finished her sentence.

Mitchie immediately got up, "I'll get it!" Andy looked at Mitchie with pleading eyes as he asked, "Yeah, mind if I tag along?" Mitchie nodded to him as he got up to follow her towards the front door.

"That was…enlightening, I guess." Andy said trying to brighten their moods from the embarrassment that their parents made them go through.

"Yeah, definitely…" Mitchie groaned out as they reached the front door.

A knock broke out as soon as Mitchie's hand touched the door knob.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…gosh." Mitchie muttered, twisting the door knob open.

On the door step in the clear night sky was Sierra.

"Um hi…" That was all that Mitchie said seeing how Andy had literally pushed her forward to say something, as Sierra was looking at the both them of them with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"I tried calling you almost twenty times. And you didn't answer! You ALWAYS answer!" Sierra whined tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Si. But we had guests over…" Mitchie honestly didn't know what to say, wasn't both Sierra and herself fighting? Or was it only in her eyes that they were?

"And you didn't even invite me." Sierra said, her attitude suddenly doing a 360, as she glared at both Mitchie and Andy.

Mitchie took a step back from Sierra's cold-hearted attitude towards her, which caused her to bump into Andy's chest. He had to hold onto her arms to refrain her from falling.

"You don't always invite me to your gatherings, Si. So what's with the change of heart?" Mitchie asked, which sounded more like begging.

"I do invite you Mitchie! Every single one of my family reunions, I invited you. I invited you even when we had important guests over!" Sierra shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know, I think I'm just going to wait with our parents, Mitch." Andy said, backing away slowly, his hands in the air; then walking away back towards the dining room.

"It didn't take you long to find a new best friend," Sierra retorted, as Mitchie came out on the front porch and shut the door behind her.

"Si what is your problem? You've changed and not in a good way! It's the first day back to school and you are already acting like a wannabe popular kid!" Mitchie said, she felt tears itching to come out, but she wouldn't give Sierra the satisfaction to see them. Whenever Sierra would make her cry during their fights, Sierra always knew that she won their little arguments.

"But isn't this what we—_you_ wanted Mitchie: us being popular?" Sierra asked, her brown bangs falling right in front of her eyes.

"Popularity doesn't mean anything to me anymore, Si." Mitchie explained.

"So you've basically given up haven't you? Given up our lifetime dream? All because of one summer! What did you do this summer, huh? Stay home since you couldn't go to that dumb music camp?" Sierra shouted at Mitchie. Mitchie silently wondered why neither Andy's nor her parents came out to see what all the shouting and commotion was about.

"Camp Rock wasn't and isn't a dumb music camp!" Mitchie shouted, her eyes suddenly widening, her hands over her mouth; while thinking over and over, how stupid she was to let that slip out of her mouth.

"Wasn't, Mitchie? What does that mean?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie shook her head, not wanting to reply. "You know what, Sierra? I think it's about for you to leave. Your parents must be wondering where you are by now." Mitchie said sternly, her eyes shut, as she felt the tears just begging to come out.

"Fine, but know this, if I leave now, then our friendship is over. Do you really want that Mitchie?" Sierra asked, her voice sounded hoarse.

Mitchie didn't say anything, knowing if she did, she would regret it later on.

"I guess this it than. Our friendship – since we were in diapers – is finally over. Goodbye Mitchie Torres. Hope the rest of your life is a living hell." Mitchie gasped, as Sierra said this. She didn't expect Sierra to say something so vicious towards her, much less actually say hell!

But Mitchie knew, there was no turning back now, as she watched Sierra walk down her lawn and walk away from her life forever, she knew that she would still see Sierra at school, but would things change in her attitude?

-x-x-x-x-

A beautiful friendship…ended. Awe, if you all didn't like how I ended Sierra's and Mitchie's friendship, please do tell me. It was just apart of the plot, that's building up slowly but surely. I do hope you all understand.


	6. The Adventures of Brown

_**Lunar's Note:**_ I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over six months. No rather, I'm going to cry and tell you how sorry I am for not updating until now. Hopefully, I have made it up to you all, seeing how I'm going to be posting two chapters today. And now I shall bid you all a goodbye as you can read this chapter. (GREAT NEWS: It's in Brown's POV!)

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra is using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation. Before I forget! All songs, in this fanfic do not belong to me, rather to Demi Lovato, JB, Disney, etc.  
"…" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Six: The Adventures of Brown  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**

Brown relaxed, it was his last class of the day, and the bell had just rung indicating the end of school. He looked in his desk and took out the video camera that he had used earlier. _Shane will never believe this_, he thought to himself, grinning like a Siamese cat, as he walked out of his class.

Looking around, he saw many kids waving to him. It seemed that he had gained a good reputation amongst the school students on his first day. _I always, did have it in me_, he thought, waving back to many of the kids as he started to exit out the building.

Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he called up his favorite nephew, Shane Gray. It started ringing a few times until it stopped and a voice answered it.

"_Hello?"_ The voice answered.

"Ah just the person I was looking for! Shane my man! I have something for you." Brown said, excitingly, looking directly at the video camera in his other hand while walking towards his car.

"You have something for me Brown?" Shane asked a hint of confusion in the rock—pop star's voice.

Brown smiled as Shane said his last name, even when he was little he could never pronounce his first name so he just stuck with Brown and no uncle, just the way Brown liked it.

"Yeah totally, it involves a certain girl interest of yours," Brown explained, waiting on the reaction from his nephew.

"_Mitchie! Is she okay? Tell me she is okay! Nothing happened—"_ Brown literally had to interrupt Shane, before he decided to do something stupid.

"Chill Shane; just chill, take a deep breath in, you here me? Hear me out why don't you? Mr. Wheston, you remember him right?" Brown asked arriving at his car

"_His name was Andy right?"_ Shane asked, with Brown replying yes.

"Well, Mr. Wheston seems to have moved down here where Ms. Torres lives, so you won't have to worry about her being alone with only one friend and myself." As Brown said that, he could hear Shane sigh in relief.

"_That's good news…"_ Shane's voice trailed off, Brown could hear shouting behind Shane.

"_That was just my manager, sorry Brown but I have to go."_ Shane said.

"Fine, I guess you'll have to wait for your surprise than. Bye, _pop_ star." Brown teased Shane as he flipped his phone closed.

Looking around, Brown noticed many students standing near the front of the school, probably waiting for their parents to arrive or just their buses, Brown thought to himself, as he opened his car door and got in. He pulled out of the school's parking lot and sped off, although he kept himself in check by staying in the road's speed limit.

Arriving at his new house, he called Connie on his house phone, and told her the horrible news: he would not be able to make it to the dinner tonight. They talked a bit after that, maybe a good half an hour; as they finished their conversation, he walked into his office which was right next to his bedroom.

Walking towards his laptop, he hooked up the video camera onto and viewed the tape. He smiled as he tapped his finger on the desk to the rhythm of the song.

He remembered how Mitchie was shy at first when she came to Camp Rock then she started to gain more friends; some rather selfless than others but she grew out of her shell.

He chuckled as if he was telling an inside joke, who knew that she would tame his wild young nephew's heart. Who really knew? In just in one summer, she did something no one could ever do.

As he watched the ending part of the song, he couldn't help but ponder how was she able to tame his young nephew's heart? He himself had tried many times to try to lower his nephew's tantrum rage and his violence rage but yet he couldn't. And HE was related to him!

Brown sighed as he ejected his video camera out of his laptop and got up.

There were so many things to do in such little of time! He exclaimed silently to himself in his thought.

He had a plan and that plan would lead to another plan, which would ultimately lead to another plan all the way to the finish line.

And what made him grin was for the fact that the test dummies: were indeed Mitchie Torres and his beloved nephew, Shane Gray.

He laughed to himself, oh this ought to be fun he thought shutting off the lights in his office as he headed towards his living room to make some _eager_ calls.

No one would know what hit them that's for sure.

-x-x-x-x-

Oh so what do you all think? Was it good or bad? Tell me please. It was actually fun writing in Brown's POV. Hopefully you all like it!


	7. A Talent Show

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is the second chapter that I've created for you all. So you aren't going to have to wait long for chapter seven. I have to admit, school has taken over much of my writing time, I can only write at certain times during the days too. So hopefully these last two chapters made up for all you eager readers. Sorry that's so short by the way!

_**Full Summary of the Middle:**_ Camp Rock is over. Mitchie is back to her old life, where she only has one friend and is considered as one of the losers at her school. But watch as her life goes up, as her boyfriend, Shane from Connect 3 comes to surprise her at her very own school. Why is that, all of a sudden, her one and only true friend, Sierra is using her? Where does the rest of the Connect 3 fit into this? What about Caitlyn and the others? Read to find out!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CR, JB, or DL. End of conversation. Before I forget! All songs, in this fanfic do not belong to me, rather to Demi Lovato, JB, Disney, etc.  
"…" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**The Middle**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Seven: A Talent Show  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** -  
**

It was the very next day of school. Mitchie had yet to see Sierra, but apparently Andy had seen her hanging out with the Tess of their school. Mitchie sighed, closing her eyes slightly already feeling the pain that her best friend caused her last night.

She was definitely not the same after, watching her best friend from since they were babies, walked out of her life forever. Even her company knew it – hence why they left early.

Slowly opening the door to her next class, which was music, she strained a smile at Brown and walked to sit next to Andy. "Hey you okay, Mitchie?" Andy asked all she could do was nod. She hadn't spoken at all in the whole day. She knew Andy was starting to become worried about her even Brown was too though he had no clue what was going on.

Putting down her bag, she took out her song book and walked towards the back of the room; luckily for her, class wasn't starting for another few minutes or so and hardly anyone was in the class besides Andy, Brown and herself with a few scattered early birds. Sighing as she picked up a guitar, she opened her song book and turned to a new page with brand new lyrics that she wrote after her company left last night. Closing her eyes slightly, she started to sing, not giving a care in the world who heard her now.

"_I'm losing myself trying to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me"_

As she strummed her last chord, taking a deep breath in, she could hear a round of applause from all around her. She squeaked in shock and also in surprise, as she opened her eyes to view her whole entire class staring at her, clapping…for her!

Since she was so shocked and surprised, she did not pay any attention to Brown who was grinning like a mad fool right now, closing up a video camera and putting it back in his desk. _I just need a bit more footage…_ He thought to himself, thinking about his master plan.

Clapping himself, he slowly called for class attention, "Now thank you Miss Torres, for your lovely show. If you may, please take your seat," Mitchie blushed as she headed towards her seat next to Andy who only grinned slyly at her from his own seat.

"Now, I must say, this is the second day of school. How joyful it is to leave summer behind isn't it?" All he received was groans and moaning as his reply, he chuckled deeply to himself. "Well now that's all behind us. Let's do some jamming here," He winked at both Andy and Mitchie as he said this.

"Since it's the beginning of the school year, I recommended to our lovely principal, that we hold a talent show," Immediately heads were turned and paying attention.

"I'll be hosting it of course, with a couple of guest judges. What the winner gets is undecided right now…but I must tell you, it will be something EXTRA huge and spectacular. Need I remind you all – that I am the uncle of the famous Shane Grey…" He trailed off as squeals and shouts came about from the girls in the room. "So you never just know." He finished off his speech, winking at Mitchie and Andy.

"Now auditions will be in 2 weeks. So start practicing now if you want. The next couple of classes including this one, you will be allowed to practice your audition, if you are planning to audition. If you are not, then you will be with me, practicing to see if you can actually play the instrument you want to play." Brown explained. Instantly students went to their friends to talk about the talent show.

-x-x-x-x-

So even though it was short (I had to make it that way) what did you all think? Was it good enough to last your long waiting of me updating this story? Actually I'm not even sure if that made sense…but hopefully it did.


End file.
